Daddy and Daughter
by anime18lovergirl
Summary: Itachi uchiha has a six year old little girl,lana, that feels so alone. Ever since the death of her mother. His needs come first before her. Will his needs kill his own daughter or will he put her needs first. And is there puppy love in the air for Lana.


Okay this is a story that's been in my mind for a long time so enjoy!

Chapter 1: Itachi my daddy

My mommy they say is dead. I dream about her sometimes. She's happy and laughing but then she dies. I can see her die before my eyes. I don't ever tell daddy though. I also look like her too. Her hair and head shape. "Lana!" came my daddy. He is a ninja from a village that casted him out. He never really talks about it sometimes. But my daddy has jet black hair and black eyes that turn red. There called Sharigan. That is what me and my mom is different of. I have the sharigan too at age six. "Why aren't you with konan?" he asked.

I am in my room that is inside a base that was once used for the akatsuki but they are retired now. "Oops I forgot." I say. My daddy wasn't happy again. But that's how he always is. "Go to her now." He said. "No!" I declared. He took a step. I crossed my arms and puffed my cheeks. "Okay I will daddy." I say getting up. Usually in silent battles he wins always. As I walked past him I felt stupid for fighting him. But daddy doesn't like it when I say sorry.

So I walked out of the room. The halls were with candles and pictures. Uncle dei-dei once said that after hidei was born they decided on my mom's request to put the base more childlike because then I was to be born. I smiled at that thought. Then I was at the door of aunt konan. I knocked onto the door really hard. "Aunt Konan. Aunt Konan!' I yelled. I heard the locks. The door opened slowly. A blue haired woman stood there. She sighed. "Need a bath?" she said. I nodded. She touched her forehead. "Why me? Why do I have to?" She asked. "Because daddy said that's its wrong for a man to take a girl a bath." I said with a wag of my finger.

"Dam it itachi" she said. I walked into the room and turned to her. Konan closed her door. Then walked to me and grabbed my hand. She took me to the bathroom.

AFTER BATH:

I put on my shirt with the help of konan. It had a purple smiley face. "Do you need up with the shorts?" she asked. I shacked my head no. Then got the shorts slipping them stood up and went out of the restroom. I followed her. She had my blue ninja shoes. I went to her with a smile. "Thank you miss. Konan." I say happily. "Can you give me the brush honey?" she asked as she sat on the bed. I nodded and went to her drawer. I placed my hands on to the handle. Then pulled it open. A pink brush was there. I got it and then closed it. I walked to konan and handed her the brush. I turned and sat down. She brushed my hair.

It hurt a lot when she brushed my hair. My head was yanked here and there. Then I felt a tap. I stood up. "There you go" she said. I turned to her. "Thank you "I say bowing. Then I turned and ran out to uncle dei-deis room. The door was about five doors from aunt konans room. The door was cracked open little. I peeked in-between the door. Uncle dei-dei was making a clay-bird. I opened the door. He turned. "Uncle dei-dei!" I yelled running to him. I jumped into his lap.

"Ow, hmm" he said. He looked at me with a smile. "Wanna play a game. Wanna?" I asked uncle. He stroked his chin. "You remind me of your mother." He said. I smiled. "Whys that!" I asked smiling so huge. He patted my head. "She liked to play a lot of games." He said with a blink. I cocked my head. "Games?" I asked. He smirked.

"Deidara!" I looked to see daddy with a scowl. He punched dei-dei and caught me. "Come on Lana" he said going out of the room. "I watched as uncle dei-dei get up. "Why'd you do that to uncle de-dei?" I asked looking at my daddy. Daddy didn't answer. He never answers me anyways. He put me down. Which is unfair. We walked to uncle hidan and kakuzu. Daddy knocked the door. I crossed my arms and puffed out my cheeks. I hate going here. Since there is a mean bully here. Uncle Kakuzu opened the door with a hand full of money. Daddy pushed at my back to him. "Can you take care of her until I get back from the "place"?" he asked. I tightened my arms tighter. I looked up to daddy. He always goes there. Leaving me all alone with him. "What's the place?" I asked. Daddy just sighed and left down the hall. I opened my mouth to say sorry to daddy. When stupid Meany butt talked. "The "place" is where ladies are at, DUMDY!" Came the voice I really hate.

" I'm not a dumb person hidie!" I yell. Hidie sat on uncle hidans bed. His dad. He kind of looked like him but he had brown slicked back hair that was lighter than mine. And one little hair that stood up in front. My daddy hated uncle hidan and so I hate hidie. He just smirked at me. "Your dads a woman humpier!" he declared. I grow angry. "Well I at least know my mommy!" I say back.

He got a little teary eyed. "Shut-up or else I will kill you for my god!" he yelled running out of the room. "One point for Lana and zero for hidie." Kakuzu said. I jumped onto uncle's lap. "How's my little princess?" he asked. I smiled. "I'm fine but is that what daddy's does and don't lie." I say wagging my finger at him. "Well yes. It is Lana. Its kinda to help release his self of sadness since your mother passed away." He explained. I nodded.

"What does a humpier mean and how does daddy do it?" I asked as that thought went through. Uncle put me down. I stumped my foot. Then walked out. "All I want to know is about daddy!" I say. I walked down the hall to the living room. I neared the door away. When I heard a voice. "Yeah and I was like climbing a tree. But then fell but then I caught myself." Hidie yelled out. "That's pretty funny." Came his dad. I started to feel sad. Daddy is somewhere else humping a lady and I'm here alone. I let out a sob. "Lana that you!" came hidie. I turned the other way. "No" I say. I heard a thump. "Hey you okay?" he asked. Hidie was getting me mad. I turned around to him. "Yeah I'm very happy yup!" I say smiling. Then I ran out of there back to uncle's room. Then jumped in and layed down to take a nap.

I hoped you like this story about itachi having a little girl. Next chapter will be about itachi and why he does it. So please R&R. thank you for reading this. I will thank you more if you R&R.

"Lana please come in" me.

Lana walks in. "please for daddy!" big puppy eyes.


End file.
